I Don't Even Know
by ilsanwangjanim
Summary: Kenapa Taehyung harus merasa terganggu di saat Jungkook menghasilkan uang untuknya dengan tidur bersama laki-laki lain? Kenapa Taehyung harus peduli di saat ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu nama Jungkook? Boys Love. Taekook. VKook. M.
1. Jeon

I Don't Even Know

Based on Korean BL Short Movie, 'One Night Only'

Kim Taehyung!Top x Jeon Jungkook!Bot

Kim Namjoon; Kim Seokjin; Minwoo

Ficlet; BL; Night Life; M

.

.

.

Jungkook, lelaki berusia dua puluh tahun itu terjaga. Membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang tertutup terpura. Bunyi detik yang berlalu, terkaver sunyi malam membuat pikirannya mengawang namun dengan pasti mengarah _ke sana_. Sedikit memutar untuk menatap punggung lebar dengan pinggang sempit laki-laki yang mejadi roommatenya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. _Kenapa ia begitu ingin memeluk dan bersandar di sana?_

Jungkook memang masih muda, tapi ia tidak senaif itu untuk salah mengartikan sebuah rasa lain yang hinggap. Entah dari atau untuk Taehyung, laki-laki yang saat ini sedang tidur di hadapannya, pada atau dari dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Helai cokelat kopinya sedikit terayun saat tertawa, pertama kali bertemu Taehyung di salah satu bar. Diperkenalkan oleh kawan baik si marga Kim, Namjoon. Keduanya terkikik geli menyaksikan Namjoon yang mabuk, meracau kalau ia diam-diam mencuri _trunks_ milik Seokjin saat ia buang air kecil sambil mabuk minggu lalu. Konyol karena bahkan Seokjin sampai sekarang tidak sadar kalau malam itu, ia pulang hanya dengan jins biru sobeknya.

Namjoon menepuk bahu sempit Jungkook, sambil senang menyuruhnya menenggak sisa vodkanya. Meraih slokinya, mendekatkan bibir gelas pada belahnya sendiri, lalu menatap wajah Taehyung yang panas bukan main. Jungkook berandai, apakah Taehyung juga menatap kagum padanya seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Berkhayal halus bulu mata panjang itu menyapa dan menyapu inderanya dengan apik. Bermimpi akan bisa membasahi kedua belah apel Taehyung dengan kemampuan ciumannya.

"Hari ini ulangtahunku. Kau hadiahku, Jungkook,"

Maka Jungkook hanya tersenyum mengiyakan, namun matanya kaya akan syarat ketidakmauan, saat jernih netranya bertemu dengan sorot laki-laki yang mencuri perhatiannya dari detik pertama. Namjoon yang pertama kali bangkit dengan terhuyung, hampir terjatuh dari kursi bar. Berjalan tertatih, namun kembali ke titik awal saat Jungkook tidak mengikutinya.

"Kemari, Manis. Ikut aku."

Mabuk menguasai, tapi Namjoon masih cukup kuat untuk memerintah. Mungkin urusan _dibawah_ memang tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Maka Jungkook tidak ada pilihan lain, pasrah saat dirinya ditarik dengan aura dominasi kuat menuju bilik toilet bar yang mulai berantakan. Mengepalkan kedua genggaman jarinya, saat panas dari bibir Namjoon membuat jejak di lehernya. Bunyi gemerincing kepala sabuk milik si dominan menyerang telinga Jungkook, diikuti suara tidak sabar dari retsleting celananya.

Jungkook tidak bisa mundur, karena, ia memang bertemu dengan Namjoon dengan maksud seperti ini. Situs web untuk para gay bertegur sapa untuk kopi darat lalu menghabiskan malam hingga badan meradang adalah salah satu perantara pertemuan mereka. Jungkook terhuyung saat Namjoon mendorongnya ke dalam bilik sempit yang becek tanpa menutup pintu.

Dengan mata nanar menikmati setiap keahlian Namjoon menguasai tubuh setiap submisif seperti dirinya. Terlena, ia juga pelan-pelan _basah._ Dengan kamera ponsel Taehyung persis berada di hadapannya. Merekam tanpa ijin. Tapi, kedua bola mata Taehyung terlihat lebih mencekam dari apapun saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini mungkin pukul enam sore, langit sudah menggelap. Ada lembayung sore yang masih cukup cerah di ufuk. Taehyung membuang sisa puntung rokok dari himpitan bibirnya, lalu menggerus kasar dengan sandalnya. Angin sore sedikit membuatnya menggigil, mengingat hanya kaus tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuhnya. Dilihatnya Jungkook yang sedang melaundri pakaiannya dan juga milik Taehyung. Bunyi pengering dari mesin cuci tidak menghalau suara bariton Taehyung yang berbisik di sisi telinga Jungkook, sambil tangannya memasukan beberapa lembar ribu won pada saku celana pendek Jungkook. "Kerja bagus malam kemarin," katanya.

Jungkook meregangkan tubuhnya lalu mendudukan dirinya di kasur queen size milik Taehyung. Melipat beberapa kaus yang sudah kering. Ia bertindak sambil melamun. Ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, tapi entah bagaimana harus mengutarakannya. Hubungan mereka sekarang terlalu formal dan menjijikan. Bisakah Jungkook beranggapan bahwa Taehyung adalah _mucikari_ nya?

Bunyi 'duk' pelan naik ke udara saat Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding pintu kamar mandi. Menatap Taehyung yang ada di dalam sana sedang merias rambutnya dengan gel. Taehyung tak merasa terinterupsi sedikitpun.

"Kau kelihatan tua dengan rambut seperti itu,"

"Aku memang harus kelihatan tua, Bocah," Balas Taehyung yang sebenarnya hanya lebih tua dua tahun dari Jungkook. Ia bekerja sebagai penyalur pria murahan, tentu saja ia tidak bisa berpenampilan kasual. kemeja dan celana bahan hitam adalah kostumnya setiap malam.

Kim masih lurus menatap cermin, masih merasa tidak puas dengan tatanam rambutnya. Lalu Jungkook hanya tidak bisa menahan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah tertahan,

"Bisakah aku mendapatkan hal lain selain uang?"

Taehyung terheran, "Apa maksudmu dengan selain uang?"

Sadar Jungkook telah salah dan terlalu pendek akal untuk bertanya, maka ia hanya menggeleng. "Ah, tidak." katanya. _Hatinya menjerit, ia ingin Taehyung._

Lalu ponsel Taehyung berdering, Jungkook melihatnya berkedip karena tersimpan di sisi wastafel. "Seojoon. Seojoon itu hanya temanmu, 'kan?" tanya Jungkook saat tahu yang disebut barusan melakukan panggilan untuk Taehyung.

"Bicara apa, sih?"

Jungkook berbalik dan melenggang pergi.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung membalas pesan masuk dari situs web langganannya, untuk mencari mangsa lain. Jungkook dan Namjoon juga berada di sana, melakukan hal serupa. Ketiganya hidup seperti ini. Uang, kesenangan, making out, seks; semudah mengetik kalimat menggoda pada laki-laki di seberang layar.

Lalu ketiganya berjumpa dengan empat orang berusia empat puluh tahunan di sebuah ruang VIP di tempat karaoke. Jungkook tanpa malu maju ke tengah ruangan, memilih lagu Nobody-nya Wonder Girls. Kemejanya berayun lembut saat ia mulai menggerakan tubuhnya genit lalu bernyanyi tanpa sumbang. Tertawa kecil saat salah satu teman kencannya mendekat dan merapatkan tubuh keduanya. Berucap dengan lidah licinnya, tentang betapa indahnya Jungkook untuk menyanjung.

Taehyung menyaksikan itu dalam senyum yang tidak mengandung arti. Lalu pamit sebentar untuk mengambil mandu, camilan favorit di tempat hiburan tersebut. Bibi pemilik tempat karaoke menyajikan mandu yang dimaksud di hadapan Taehyung yang setiap malam datang ke tempat bisnisnya itu. Taehyung minta uang, lalu si Bibi menyerahkan beberapa puluh ribu won, "Bagi dua dengan Jungkook," ucapnya galak.

.

Taehyung kembali ke dalam ruangan, alunan dari lagu yang terpilih ditinggalkan. Karena beberapa dari mereka sudah saling berpangku, berciuman di sana sini. Tangan-tangan menggerayang tanpa malu ke semua tempat terjangkau. Yang paling menarik perhatian, Jungkook ada di ujung sofa, terhimpit tubuh salah satu laki-laki. Berperang lidah, Jungkook sampai berjengit karena kerepotan. Basah di semua sudut bibir, matanya terbuka menatap Taehyung yang sedang menonton dirinya.

Lalu, lagi-lagi Taehyung mengarahkan ponselnya dengan kamera yang aktif untuk merekam. Fokus pada Jungkook, yang kemudian memejamkan matanya menikmati ciuman, dengan jari-jarinya yang menggenggam erat helai hitam di hadapannya.

Taehyung berdiri mendekat, "Jungkook, cukup." ucapnya singkat lalu berusaha menjauhkan kepala si muda, memutus pagutan yang terlalu lama dan terlalu memabukkan. Tapi Jungkook lumayan bersikukuh dan tidak mau ciumannya terganggu, _oh ayolah sedikit lagi_. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya sambil menyuruh Jungkook berdiri. Namun laki-laki yang bersama dengan Jungkook protes, "Dia partnerku, menjauhlah!".

Taehyung meminta ijin sebentar untuk membawa Jungkook. Dan keduanya berdampingan menuju toilet, dengan jari Taehyung yang menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Jungkook.

Taehyung menghembuskan asap rokok, berdiri di sisi kiri. Berlawanan dengan Jungkook yang sedang mengucek matanya, entah gatal atau mengantuk.

"Kau bisa buta, berhentilah."

Jungkook taat, lalu mengarahkan dirinya ke Taehyung. "Apa ciumannya begitu hebat? Kau menikmatinya?" Jungkook memicing, kenapa Taehyung harus _salty_ seperti itu.

"Apa sih?" Jungkook terheran, agak tertawa tapi ternyata Taehyung sedang dalam mode sangat serius. Ia menatap tajam Taehyung yang juga melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tanya. Apa ciumannya begitu hebat? Tidak mau mengakhirinya?"

Jungkook mulai mendidih, lalu menubruk tubuh Taehyung. Sedikit berjinjit dengan _sneaker Vans_ lusuhnya, mengambil kedua rahang Taehyung untuk mengarahkan tepat kedua bibir mereka. Jungkook langsung menutup kelopak matanya di sekon pertama hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Dengan bertahap, mengecup lalu mulai melumat lembut belah apel Taehyung yang hanya diam. Mengindahkan rasa pahit dan aroma nikotin di ciuman pertama keduanya. Jungkook merasa benar tapi juga merasa begitu salah. Sikap ini menguatkan praduga, tapi juga bisa merusak kalau saja ternyata, Taehyung tidak menyukainya.

Taehyung yang pertama kali bergerak, mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga terhuyung. Kedua bibir mereka menjauh, "Hentikan, aku tidak menginginkan ini." ucap Taehyung tanpa ragu.

 _Mungkin benar, Taehyung tidak menyukainya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sudah cukup mabuk dan kelewat lelah. Jungkook tertidur menyandarkan tubuhnya ke teman kencannya, kalau Jungkook tidak salah namanya Minwoo. Lengannya bertaut seperti tidak mau terpisah. Keduanya menyandarkan kepala seperti romantisme remaja. Taehyung datang, memisahkan lengan keduanya lalu membangunkan Jungkook. Sembari menunggu, ia meraba saku celana Minwoo. Meraih sebuah dompet lipat dari kulit ular lalu menyakukannya pada saku celananya sendiri. Kebetulan sekali, laki-laki ini cukup berduit dan begitu tidak berdayanya saat mabuk bir, _pecundang_.

Taehyung dengan tidak sabar memaksa Jungkook untuk sadar lalu menariknya pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Jungkook melawan karena tidak suka, lengannya sakit ditarik seperti ini, kepalanya pusing astaga. _Tidak bisakah Taehyung lebih lembut sedikit_.

"Lepas!"

Jungkook melawan saat mereka menuju tangga yang mengarah pada luar gedung.

"Jungkook, dengar aku dan jangan melawanㅡ

ㅡkau yang dengar dan jangan memotong ucapanku!" Jungkook marah, tidak tahu kenapa.

"Kenapa kau membawaku pergi? Aku sedang bersama orang lain dan dia akan memberikan uang untukku, untukmu juga! Tidakkah kau berpikir sikapmu ini konyol?"

"Kau mabuk, Jungkook,"

"Tidak! Aku sepenuhnya sadar. Kenapa? Apa perlu seseorang yang membutuhkanku hanya karena uang melakukan hal ini? Menghentikanku mendapatkan uang? Oh geez!"

Taehyung tidak mau meladeni Jungkook. Tidak mau dan juga ia sedang tidak ada alasan pintar untuk menjawab.

"Kau peduli padaku untuk apa? Aku dicium, ditiduri apa urusanmu?!"

Taehyung membasahi bibirnya dengan lidahnya sendiri.

"Ayo pergi," tariknya agar keduanya berhenti bertengkar dan _Oh God_ bisakah mereka cepat pergi karena Taehyung baru saja mengambil dompet seseorang.

Jungkook menarik lengannya, melawan untuk ikut.

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu namaku! Berhenti untuk peduli dan mari bersikap untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing!"

Taehyung ingin setuju, tapi juga ingin membantah. Benarkah ia sebaiknya tidak peduli lagi? Tapi perasaan _ini sangat menggangg_ _u._ Ia tidak nyaman saat melihat Jungkook terlihat _baik_ dengan orang lain, _selain dirinya_

 _" **Kau menyukaiku ya, jangan- jangan?"**_

Pertanyaan seperti tuduhan dari Jungkook membuat Taehyung tidak berucap apa-apa lagi, tapi cukup menakutkan untuk membuat Jungkook akhirnya ikut keluar dan menjauh dari sana.

Baru beberapa belas meter berjalan, mereka tertangkap. Minwoo datang dan menuduh Taehyung mengambil dompetnya. Dan Taehyung tidak bisa mengelak saat Minwoo menemukan dompetnya di saku kanan Kim.

"Baik. Ambil dompetku dan Jungkook jadi milikku,"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh." Taehyung meracau.

"Aku pacarnya Jungkook."

Minwoo tertawa, Jungkook menganga.

"Baik." Minwoo tertawa sambil cegukan, "Jadi kalian bisa ku seret ke kantor polisi saat ini juga, benar? Kalian bekerja sama untuk menjadi pencuri."

.

Di tengah jalan menuju kantor polisi, di dalam taksi, Taehyung berubah pikiran dan bilang kalau ia bukanlah pacar Jungkook. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dompet Minwoo dan menyerahkan Jungkook padanya. Taehyung diturunkan di tengah jalan dini hari, diludahi oleh Minwoo saat turun dari taksi.

Tapi itu bukanlah apa-apa. Taehyung jauh merasa lebih hina saat taksi berwarna perak itu melaju pergi, dengan Jungkook di sana yang terus menjauh, menatapnya melalui kaca belakang mobil. Sorotnya yang kecewa, membuat Taehyung sadar kalau ia sudah _sangat sangat kelewatan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Taehyung kembali ke dalam ruang karaoke, mencari Namjoon di sana untuk meminjam skuter maticnya. Ia dengan menggebu bilang mau mencari Jungkook, membuat Namjoon yang kala itu sedang memangku Seokjin mengerenyitkan dahinya. Ia barusan melihat temannya itu keluar dengan Jungkook, _kenapa ia jadi mencari Jungkook_?

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya!"

Taehyung mengambil kunci skuter tersebut dari saku belakang Namjoon, membuat Seokjin melenguh di pangkuan karena terganggu.

Dengan kecepatan maksimal membelah jalanan Itaewon, mencoba mencari Jungkook yang entah di bawa ke mana. Tertinggal belasan menit cukup sulit untuk melacak dan mengira ke mana taksi tersebut pergi. Dengan kalut Taehyung berbalik arah, menuju suatu tempat yang sangat terang dengan lampu neon dan orang yang berlalu-lalang. Kebanyakan ribut karena mabuk. _Kriminal malam hari._

Ia membuka pintu kaca dan langsung menghampiri meja terdekat, "Aku mau membuat laporan orang hilang. Tolonglah,"

Petugas berseragam yang berjaga saat itu meminta Taehyung untuk tenang, "Bisakah kau sebutkan ciri-cirinya dengan detil? Kapan kau sadar ia hilang?"

" _U-uum_ ia laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun, kulitnya putih, rambutnya kecokelatan dengan poni sampai alis. Matanya bulat, tingginya u-uh sekitar 177 sentimeterㅡ

ㅡnamanya?"

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, kenapa pertanyaan semudah itu membuat dirinya _menggelung ketakutan._ Lalu ia menjawab ragu "J-Jungkook. Namanya Jungkook. Dia bilang namanya Jungkook."

"Marganya?" Taehyung menggeleng. "Oh ayolah Tuan, kau pikir ada berapa orang bernama Jungkook se-Korea ini? Tolong isi saja dulu formulirnya,"

Taehyung sadar. Seketika saat itu juga. Ia tidak tahu marga Jungkook, tidak tahu apakah nama Jungkook benar-benar Jungkook atau bukan. Alamatnya, latar belakangnya, keluarganya, oh apapun itu Taehyung tidak tahu.

Dan ia juga tidak tahu, apakah setiap rasa kesalnya melihat Jungkook bersama orang lain ini merupakan sebuah luapan cemburu. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa itu cemburu, apa itu suka, apa itu sayang. Ia mempertanyakan keanehan di hatinya sendiri pada Jungkook. Jadi, Taehyung hanya pulang, menggosok giginya lalu berencana pergi tidur.

Menyadari ketiadaan seseorang yang selalu tidur disisinya, ia akhirnya menangis. Tidak, ia tidak butuh Jungkook demi uang. Ia butuh Jungkook, _demi dirinya sendiri._

.

.

.

 _I_ _don't even know your name. But now i know what love is._

.

.

.

 ** _FIN_**


	2. Serendipity

Now I Know

—I Don't Even Know Sekuel—

Kim Taehyung!Top x Jeon Jungkook!Bot

Ficlet & Oneshoot; BL; M

.

.

.

Taehyung seperti menyadari nyawanya masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri saat membuka kelopak matanya. Seperti ada yang memaksanya untuk terjaga di waktu yang tidak tepat. Terasa sedikit lengket di jejak air matanya, ada di area kantung mata dan pipinya. Ponsel hitam itu berkedip di sisi bantalnya, bagai menjerit karena panggilan yang masuk tidak juga diangkat.

 _ **Incoming call Jungkook**_

Secara serampangan ia mendudukan dirinya di tempatnya berbaring, mengambil benda itu dan menggesernya di ikon berwarna hijau.

"J-Jungkook,"

" _..."_

"Jungkook? Jawab aku,"

Helaan napas panjang terdengar di seberang sana, Taehyung tiba-tiba menegang karenanya.

"— _Hyung, Taehyung.."_

"Y-ya ini aku, Jungkook katakan sekarang kau ada di mana? Kau baik?"

" _Taehyung, mmm aku sekarang ada di Gangnam. Minwoo Hyung membawaku ke sini, aku... baik. Minwoo Hyung memperlakukanku dengan sangat baik,"_

Sekarang berganti, Jungkook menegang mendengar helaan napas dari Taehyung, jeda beberapa detik, sampai Taehyung membuka mulutnya.

"Syukurlah, Jungkook—

— _Taehyung, aku berpikir kalau.. sebaiknya aku berada di sini saja. Aku sudah merepotkanmu terlalu banyak. Aku bahkan tidak mau memanggilmu Hyung,"_ Jungkook tertawa kecil, _"Minwoo Hyung bisa menjagaku, dan kupikir... ini bukan ide yang buruk. Bagaimana menurutmu?"_

" _Well_ , ya, kau tidak perlu menimang keputusanmu atas pendapatku soal ini. Kita... hanya u-uh ya bisa hidup masing-masing tanpa harus keberatan satu sama lain, benar?"

Taehyung sedikit menggerit giginya, jarinya yang bebas meremas kuat seprai putih kasurnya.

Jungkook tertawa lagi di seberang sana, _"Iya, kau benar, Taehyung."_

Lalu sunyi menghadang keduanya, detik berganti menit, tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengatakan sesuatu lagi.

" _Uh soal barang-barangku, mm besok atau lusa aku akan mengambilnya. Ah tapi kalau kau keberatan, bisakah kau masukan semuanya ke dalam dus? Simpan saja di depan kamar apartemenmu, aku akan langsung mengambilnya,"_

Taehyung menatap beberapa kemeja dan kaus putih kesukaan Jungkook di kursi dan di belakang pintu. Ada sandal _Top Man_ favorit Jungkook juga, _ah tolong_ , ada beberapa barbel juga di sisi kolong kasur. Ia bahkan sampai tidak _'ngeh'_ karena mereka sudah berada di sana cukup lama.

"Barangmu cukup banyak, datang dan _packing_ sendiri saja. Aku agak mmm ya kau tahu, sedikit sibuk,"

Jungkook mengangguk, sekejap lupa kalau Taehyung tidak bisa melihatnya. Dan Jungkook agak sedikit kecewa saat Taehyung berkata seperti itu. Karenanya, ia pun menjadi yakin bahwa keputusannya pergi bersama Minwoo adalah yang terbaik. Oh ayolah, apartemen Minwoo jauh lebih besar dan ini terletak di Gangnam demi Tuhan. Dan juga, Minwoo tidak buruk saat di ranjang. Jungkook menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya.

" _Suaramu serak, kau sakit? Maaf mengganggumu dan mungkin aku akan datang besok pagi. Lebih cepat lebih baik kan?"_ Jungkook terkikik, Taehyung berpura terkikik.

Diam dan canggung, tapi keduanya tidak ada yang mau memutuskan panggilan.

" _Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok, Taehyung."_

Taehyung belum sempat membalas, tapi Jungkook sudah tidak ada di saluran tersebut.

"Ya, sampai ketemu besok, Jungkook,"

Ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri yang sedang bergelung dalam penyesalan, bertindak seperti pecundang menit barusan untuk Jungkook.

.

.

.

"Tunggu di sini Hyung, aku tidak akan lama," Jungkook dan Minwoo berhenti di depan pintu kamar Taehyung yang bernomor 301. Ia terlihat berbeda, dengan polo shirt milik Minwoo yang membalut tubuhnya. Yang dimaksud tersenyum tapi juga sebenarnya tampak sedikit takut, Taehyung bisa saja mengambil kembali Jungkook-nya.

"Okay, aku tunggu di cafetaria bawah. Telepon aku seandainya bawaanmu kelewat berat,"

"Okay Hyung, terimakasih."

Jungkook tersenyum saat Minwoo mengacak surai cokelat kehitamannya. Lalu ia menatap nanar punggung Minwoo yang menjauh. Menarik napas sebelum memasukan kode unik untuk _padlock_ apartemen Taehyung. Kunci terbuka, dan Jungkook masih terkesan karena si pemilik apartemen belum mengganti kodenya.

"Ah kau sudah datang?"

Jungkook masuk dan menemukan Taehyung yan juga menatapnya sedang duduk di atas karpet. Mengumpulkan barang-barang milik Jungkook, termasuk aksesoris kecil yang sulit dipisahkan dengan miliknya sendiri. Taehyung tidak memakai atasan, hanya memakai sebuah celana jins biru laut dengan sobekan di kedua lutut.

Jungkook mengangguk, menutup pintu dan menyusul duduk di hadapan Taehyung. Dilepaskannya jaket denim milik Minwoo dan Taehyung menjengit. "Aroma lain. Bau om-om sekali sih, Minwoo-mu itu," ucapnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menyortir gelang, cincin dan kalung.

"Berucap seperti kau tidak saja," Jungkook membalas sambil memutar matanya malas.

"Oh apa kau baru saja memutar matamu padaku, Jungkook?"

" _Oh yes, sir, i am_."

Jungkook membuat ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat lalu meraih kardus berukuran sedang yang sudah disiapkan Taehyung. Dan wow, Taehyung sudah merekatkan selotip di bagian bawahnya dan sudah menuliskan "MILIK JUNGKOOK" di sisi luar kardus tersebut. Jungkook tersenyum lirih, _jadi ini yang Taehyung maksud, berkata sibuk tapi ia ada waktu untuk mempercepat proses pindahannya._

"Untuk ukuran orang agak sibuk kau cukup rajin ya sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untukku. Terimakasih sekali Tuan Kim yang terpuja~"

"Yeah, agar kau cepat angkat pantatmu dari sini, Jungkook kecil yang nakal,"

Taehyung masih belum beralih dari gundukan aksesoris, matanya masih menelisik hati-hati. Jungkook bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, membuat tubuhnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Taehyung yang duduk bersila. Ia mendekat, menggeser gunungan aksesoris itu dan menghentikan dirinya persis di hadapan Taehyung. Bermaksud meminta perhatian.

"Apa-apaan sih, Jungkook?"

Taehyung mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menatap kedua netra bulat nan jernih milik Jungkook. "Benarkah, Taehyung? Kau ingin aku benar-benar pergi?" Jungkook berucap sambil mengerahkan jari kanannya menyentuh pipi kiri Taehyung. Mata Jungkook memancar ribuan pertanyaan dengan perasaan kacau. Setelah kekecewaan yang dibuat orang di hadapannya ini terhadapnya, Jungkook belum masih 100% ingin beralih jujur saja.

"Tidak ada alasan untukku mencegahmu pergi. Kau masih muda, banyak yang bisa kau capai. Aku oke, serius!"

Jungkook mencari kebenaran pada ucapan Taehyung dan juga melalui matanya, dan kenapa ia merasa kecewa saat Taehyung begitu jujur akan hal itu. Taehyung benar-benar baik akan kepergiannya. Jadi, memang tidak ada lagi alasan bagi Jungkook untuk tetap tinggal.

" _M'kay."_

Taehyung mengangguk lalu kembali meraih beberapa aksesoris, namun Jungkook mencegahnya dengan pertanyaan yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak, "Bisakah aku menciummu, lagi, Taehyung?" Taehyung ingin menjawab tapi Jungkook mendului, "Untuk yang terakhir. Sumpah, benar-benar terakhir kali—"

Dan ucapannya terputus saat Taehyung yang dengan kecepatan penuh meraih kedua rahangnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan tergesa. Menarik napas karena terkejut dan membuncah, Jungkook membalasnya lalu mengerahkan tangannya bernaung di helai belakang Taehyung. Sudah tidak tahu siapa yang mulai membuka belah bibir, hingga ciuman berubah lumatan. Ceri bertemu apel, hidung bersentuh nyaris bergesekan, napas putus bersautan dan detak jantung yang berdentum sama hebatnya.

Jungkook berjengit saat lengannya bertemu kulit bahu Taehyung yang lebar. Seperti panas mereka bersatu, dan hasrat lain mulai muncul ke permukaan karenanya. Dengan secara sadar Taehyung meluruskan kedua tungkainya dan Jungkook naik ke pangkuan Kim. Basah dari saliva tak membuat keduanya berhenti, empat kelopak mata terpejam menikmati ciuman kedua mereka.

Dan lagi-lagi, Taehyung yang pertama kali memutus ciuman, menjangkau belah ceri Jungkook dengan ibu jarinya. Matanya menatap nanar Jungkook yang sudah tersalut nafsu, sama seperti dirinya sendiri. Tapi, Taehyung tahu batas dan dia ingin berhenti. Ia sudah mengecewakan Jungkook terlalu banyak, dan ia tidak mau egois dengan merebutnya kembali di saat Jungkook sudah menemukan kebahagiannya. Hidup Jungkook baru saja dimulai, Taehyung mesti enyah.

"Kita harus berhenti,"

"Taehyung, aku akan tetap _tinggal_ , kalau kau ingin aku untuk _tinggal_ ,"

"Jungkook," Taehyung menghela frustrasi, "Aku bukan orang yang kau inginkan, aku tidak baik, lihatlah aku ya Tuhan, Jungkook." Si muda tersenyum, mendaratkan keningnya di kening Taehyung yang tertutup poni panjang.

"Jadi, alasan aku tidak bisa tinggal bukan karena kau tidak menyukaiku, Taehyung?"

Bola mata Taehyung membulat, ia tidak sadar akan ucapannya sendiri. Tapi ia merasa benar, namun ia salah karena malah muncul menghadang saat Jungkook sudah menemukan kebahagiaan di depan mata. Ia ingin _mengubur_ dirinya saat ini juga. Kekalutannya, dengan Jungkook yang begitu berbinar di pangkuannya membuat ia ingin egois sekali lagi dan merengkuh Jungkook dalam peluknya.

" _Do me_ , Taehyung."

"Jungkook—

—Kalau kau tidak merasakan apapun saat _meniduriku_ , maka, tidak ada alasan lagi untukku tetap tinggal. Biarkan aku memohon hingga alasan terakhir untuk tinggal Taehyung, aku ingin tetap di sini."

Dan Taehyung kembali mengambil egoisnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung menyandarkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Jinsnya sudah menggantung di kedua betisnya dengan Jungkook yang berada diantaranya. Taehyung melenguh menyebut nama Jungkook saat mulut itu menyelimuti _miliknya_ terlalu dalam. Helai Jungkook sudah teracak karena ulah jari-jari Taehyung. Wajah Jungkook memerah hingga telinga, ia tidak pernah semalu dan sesemangat ini melakukan oral pada laki-laki.

Taehyung menegang dengan rambut halus yang berdiri saat bibir ceri Jungkook melumat _ujung_ hingga _pangkalnya_. Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati saat sadar ia bisa saja segera klimaks dalam beberapa menit ke depan.

" _Shit_ , Jungkook!"

Ia mengerahkan tenaganya untuk membawa Jungkook bangkit dan mendaratkannya pada pangkuannya. Diraihnya bibir Jungkook yang membengkak dan teramat basah, mengebalkan indera perasaanya saat ada rasa aneh ketika lidah Jungkook masuk ke mulutnya. Oh, Taehyung berharap ini bukan _basah_ dari dirinya sendiri, _holy shit_.

Taehyung dengan tidak sabaran membuka polo shirt besera celana Jungkook, membuat yang ditelanjangi tertawa. "Biar aku saja, diam di sana." Jungkook berdiri turun dari tempat tidur, membuka apapun yang menyelubungi tubuhnya sendiri. Lalu menarik turun jins Taehyung yang dikenakan tanpa dalaman.

"Taehyung, kau sudah bersiap rupanya?"

"Sekedar info, Jungkook. Aku tidak pernah mengenakan dalaman saat berada di tempatku sendiri,"

Dan Jungkook memerah, mengingat kalau selama ini ternyata Taehyung berkeliaran seperti itu di saat ia tinggal di sini. _Fuck you Kim bastard Taehyung_.

" _I should tease you from the start you big of shit_ ,"

" _Language, little shit_!"

Taehyung menarik dan membuat Jungkook terjatuh dalam pangkuannya, tanpa ijin mengerahkan jari kanannya untuk menyapa kerut Jungkook. "Yeah? Aku tidak akan menjaga ucapanku, Taehyung. _Do me, Fuck me_!"

Jungkook menggeram dalam bibir Taehyung saat jari Taehyung memasukinya, menjenggut kasar helai Taehyung lalu menggigit bibir Taehyung yang membengkak dalam lumatannya. Jungkook frustrasi, ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan seks dengan luapan perasaan sehebat ini. Bisakah Jungkook bilang kalau mimpinya menjadi nyata? Ditiduri oleh _si bajingan panas_ Kim Taehyung?

"Taehyung... aku akan _keluar_ tanpa bantuan tangan. Ingin kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu selama ini, brengsek!"

Taehyung tertawa puas, saat tiga jarinya mengoyak dalam lalu menyentuh titik kelemahan Jungkook. "Terus meracau, setan kecil. Aku menyukainya," Taehyung mengecup leher Jungkook dan membuat hisapan di sana, dibalas oleh pijatan halus dari jari Jungkook pada milik Taehyung yang sudah sangat memerah.

"Kau menyukai racauanku?"

"Yeah," Taehyung masih sibuk menyesap leher Jungkook yang sudah memerah sana sini. Taehyung benar-benar pro dalam _make out_ sepertinya. Jungkook _tenggelam_ dalam kegilaan tersebut.

" _Be ready_ , Kim,"

Jungkook menarik paksa tangan Taehyung yang masih mengagahinya lalu menggantinya dengan kepunyaan Taehyung yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya yang lain. Sedikit mengangkat tubuhnya untuk mengarahkan, lalu turun tanpa aba-aba hingga terbenam sempurna. Taehyung nyaris berteriak karenanya _, sialan_ , ini perih tapi nikmat sekaligus. Sementara Jungkook sudah berteriak di bahu Taehyung saat ia dimasuki.

" _U-uh sial, brengsek!_ "

Jungkook membenamkan wajahnya saat ia dengan konstan membawa tubuhnya naik turun di pangkuan Taehyung. Kedua lengannya melingkar sempurna di leher si marga Kim, sambil jarinya bergerak acak untuk melampiaskan kenikmatannya saat ini. Sementara si dominan memerah, sedikit menundukan kepalanya untuk mengecup telinga Jungkook, kadang melumat dan menggigitnya. Dan Jungkook akan berteriak saat Taehyung menghujam disertai lidah basah hangatnya bermain di sana.

"K-Kim- _oh ya Tuhan_ ,"

"Hn?"

" _You got me.. just.. do more_ ,"

Taehyung memeluk tubuh Jungkook yang menggelung padanya lalu mengerahkan pinggulnya untuk bergerak berlawanan dengan Jungkook. Ia paham kalau saat ia melakukannya, prostat Jungkook akan tersentuh. Pantas _si setan kecil_ ini sampai harus mencakar punggungnya.

"Kim _, fuck_!"

Taehyung berjengit saat Jungkook sampai, _basah_ nya mencapai dada Taehyung; nyaris ke lehernya. Jungkook menepati janjinya untuk klimaks tanpa bantuan tangan, dan itu membuat hati Taehyung menghangat. Jungkook jujur kalau ia benar-benar menginginkannya.

" _Tell me your name_ ,"

"Jungkook Jeon,"

Di detik Jungkook menyebut namanya, Taehyung mencapai klimaksnya dengan memeluk erat Jungkook yang masih setia bergerak dalam pangkuannya.

 _Now i know, Jeon Jungkook._

.

.

.

Jungkook tertawa dalam pelukan Taehyung yang berbaring di sisi kirinya. Minwoo mengetuk pintu apartemen Taehyung hingga nyaris merusaknya. Terganggu, ia mengambil ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan pada Minwoo. Karena jujur saja ia tidak mau menemui Minwoo secara langsung. Bisa saja Minwoo akan menghajar Taehyung dan menyeret Jungkook pulang.

 _ **To Minwoo Hyung**_

' _Hyung maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan ikut pulang. Berhenti menggedor pintu atau akan kupanggil pihak keamanan. Terimakasih untuk semalam, bye.'_

 _ **Sent.**_

Muncul beberapa jeda sunyi, sepertinya Minwoo sedang membaca pesan dari Jungkook karena setelahnya ada umpatan keras sebelum bunyi langkah kaki menjauh tedengar. Jungkook tertawa lagi, Taehyung mengecup bibirnya karena gemas.

"Sudah puas mengerjai orangtua, huh? Berlagak ingin pergi padahal sebegininya kau memohon untuk tinggal,"

Jungkook terdiam, membuat jarak di keduanya untuk menatap Taehyung. "Tapi aku benar-benar akan pergi, kalau saja tadi kau menolakku, aku serius." Yang ditatap merasa haru sekaligus merinding, _Geez,_ ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam romansa menggelikan seperti ini. Apalagi bersama seseorang bernama Jungkook?

"Jadi, apa.. uum.. bagaimana perasaanmu _tidur_ denganku tadi?"

"Jungkook, kau harus menghilangkan kenaifanmu. Kau pikir buat apa aku berlagak tidak mau membereskan barang-barangmu lalu menyuruhmu untuk datang ke sini? Aku bisa saja membuang barang-barangmu tanpa perlu repot bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Jadi..."

"Jungkook, aku harap kau mengerti. Aku tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal seperti ini seumur hidupku. Aku tidur dengan banyak laki-laki, tapi tidak pernah tinggal untuk menikmati _after-sex_ seperti yang aku lakukan denganmu saat ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun,"

"Taehyung, aku menyukaimu,"

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku tahu." tutupnya.

.

.

.

Lalu hingga malam menjelang, dengan keadaan masih tanpa busana, Jungkook setia di dalam pelukan Taehyung mendengar ceritanya. Ia hampir saja menangis dan terlihat cengeng sekali saat tahu bagaimana latar belakang Taehyung dan kehidupannya hingga saat ini. Semakin ia tahu Taehyung, semakin rasa sayangnya tumbuh lebih besar lagi.

"Aku takut untuk datang ke kantor polisi karena... terakhir kali ke sana, aku harus menghadapi kasus—

Ada jeda, dan Jungkook jadi khawatir.

—ibuku yang meninggal karena dibunuh oleh Ayah dan juga—

—Taehyung," Jungkook menggeleng, membuat sebuah kode untuk berhenti. Jungkook baik baik saja kalau Taehyung terlalu tertekan dan keberatan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Panggilan itu juga memutus ucapan Taehyung, lalu tanpa sadar ia mengelus pipinya dengan maksud menenangkan. Matanya tersirat sekali akan luka, Jungkook tidak tega.

Taehyung tersenyum, "Aku baik, mau dilanjutkan?"

Dan Jungkook mengangguk ragu.

"Ayahku juga meninggal bunuh diri setelahnya."

Jungkook terhenyak. Ingin memotong tapi juga masih ingin mendengar cerita Taehyung.

"Karenanya, malam itu aku berubah pikiran untuk tidak ke kantor polisi. Maaf Jungkook, aku pecundang yang menyedihkan."

"Iya, Kim Taehyung memang pecundang! Karena ia pada akhirnya sampai datang ke kantor polisi karena laki-laki bernama Jeon Jungkook diculik oleh om-om genit."

Taehyung kaget dan mendapati Jungkook tertawa, "Namjoon Hyung menceritakan hal itu tadi subuh,"

Taehyung meraih tengkuk Jungkook lalu merapatkan kening mereka, membiarkan hidung mereka bersentuhan dengan manis. "Aku sudah _sendiri_ sejak usia delapan Jungkook, aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini. Tolong biarkan aku beradaptasi dan tinggal lah."

Dan Jungkook hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencium Taehyung tepat di bibir, dan menyematkan kalimat _**'ya aku tetap tinggal'**_ diantara kecupannya.

.

.

.

.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Terimakasih banyak atas respon kalian atas fanfik iseng-iseng ini huhu semoga kalian suka sekuelnya!**_


	3. Outro

Outro: Him

I Don't Even Know – Now I Know After Story

Kim Taehyung!Top x Jeon Jungkook!Bot

Ficlet; Oneshoot; Boys Love; M

.

.

.

Jungkook melenguh. Sendi-sendinya otomatis bersinergi dan terelaksasi saat ia sadar telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Terasa pegal, terutama di tulang ekor dan bagian paha dalam. _Taehyung memang tak tanggung malam kemarin_. Tapi Jungkook masih belum sepenuhnya _bangun_ untuk menyadari hal itu. Tangan dan tungkainya ia tarik untuk menggeliat seperti seekor kucing, lalu dengan sendirinya matanya terbuka. Berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena masih diberi pagi yang baru di hari ini, ia sudah hampir sadar dan mulai terjaga sempurna.

"Pagi, Jeon Jungkook,"

Jungkook membelo, lalu menengok ke arah suara tersebut. Dilihatnya Taehyung sedang duduk di lantai, berpangku tangan di sisi ranjang menatap ke arahnya. Senyumnya merekah sekali, membentuk persegi yang menggemaskan.

"Ya Tuhan Taehyung! Sudah berapa lama kamu disitu?"

Taehyung tertawa, "Mmmm mungkin hampir empat puluh menit?" ia menunjuk ke arah jendela dengan gorden putih tipis yang tertiup angin. "Sudah terang sedari tadi. Aku tidak sampai hati untuk membangunkanmu,"

Jungkook mendudukan dirinya untuk sekedar menggosok wajahnya, mencoba membersihkan sesuatu yang mungkin bersarang di sana akibat peninggalan tidurnya tadi malam. "Kenapa tidak dibangunkan, sih? Sudah jam berapa ini?" Jungkook meraih ponselnya yang berada sedikit jauh dari jangkauannya.

Dan Jungkook hanya bisa mendongak lalu memejamkan matanya, reflek, saat Taehyung berdiri lalu membungkuk hanya untuk memberikan kecupan manis di helai poninya. "Sudah jam sepuluh lebih. Ayo, ikut aku," si dominan meraih jari-jari Jungkook dan meraih untuk menuntunnya keluar kamar.

"U-uh ya, seingatku kau suka sekali apel dan sereal yang dicampur dengan susuㅡ" Taehyung menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. _Ooh,Taehyung sedang tersipu_ _rupanya._ Jungkook menatap tidak percaya dengan hidangan sarapan untuknya, yang dengan sangat spesial disiapkan oleh Kim Taehyung. Laki-laki anti pagi, pemalas luar biasa dan bossy bukan kepalang. Jungkook sempat mencubit pahanya sendiri alih-alih mencari tahu apakah dia masih tertidur atau tidak.

"Taehyung, kamu… _baik_?"

Tanyanya saat mendudukan diri di kursi meja makan, persis di depan mangkuk keramik putih yang berisi 'sarapan buatan Taehyung'. Taehyung tidak menjawab dan dengan segera meraih sebuah sendok, memindahkannya ke tangan Jungkook yang bebas di meja makan.

"Makan saja, Jungkook. Aku malu,"

Taehyung menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan, mengerang malu. Jungkook terkikik melihatnya dan mulai menyuap sebuah potongan apel yang sudah berubah kecokelatan karena oksidasi. "Enak! Terimakasih sarapannya, Sayang," ia kembali menyuap apel dan granola serta honey star-nya.

Taehyung membuka kungkungan dari wajahnya lalu mengulum senyum. Ia senang bukan main, tapi juga merasa malu sekaligus geli. _Pillow talk_ saja ia tidak pernah, dan sekarang secara sadar dirinya bangun lebih awal untuk menyiapkan sarapan dan tersipu karena ucapan terimakasih.

 _Taehyung_ _ingin_ _lari_ _ke tempat tidur_ _untuk menyelimuti diri dengan selimut dan menggulung tubuhnya seperti sushi_ _._

Kim menatap penuh pada Jungkook yang sedang menghabiskan sarapannya. Ini hal baru, dan situasi ini membuatnya nyaman sekaligus berdegup. Mungkin masih terlalu dini untuk bilang cinta, tapi Taehyung tahu persis kalau ia menyukai Jungkook dan statusnya saat ini.

Kehidupan barunya baru saja dimulai.

.

.

.

Jungkook sedang menyaksikan Iron Man 2 di tv kabel Taehyung dengan serius. Karakter dan film ini adalah kesukaan Jungkook dan ia tidak mau melewatkan satu adegan pun. Taehyung bergelung manis di sofa, mendaratkan kepalanya di paha Jungkook yang terbalut celana training. Sementara pandangan Jungkook penuh pada layar, lain halnya dengan Taehyung yang tidak berkedip menatap Jungkook. Sesekali saat merasa bosan, ia akan memutar kepalanya ke arah Jungkook, memeluk pinggang lalu menyusupkan wajahnya di perut pacarnya itu.

"Taehyung, kamu bosan, ya?" Jungkook menyisir helai Taehyung yang masih menyembunyikan wajah di perutnya.

Merasa terpanggil, Taehyung menarik diri dan menggeleng cepat. "Tidak kok!" ia langsung memutar tubuhnya ke arah televisi dan mau tidak mau menyaksikan Robert Downey Jr. dengan kostum besi merah emasnya.

Jungkook tersenyum melihat tingkah pacarnya yang sedikit kikuk tapi manis seperti ceri yang bermandikan gula. Dengan cepat ia merendahkan kepalanya hanya untuk memberi Taehyung kecupan di ujung bibirnya. Berucap mirip bisikan tepat di depan bibir itu, "Terimakasih sudah berusaha menjadi pacar yang sangat baik, Tae,"

Taehyung membeku dengan kecupan, dengan ketiba-tibaan ini, dengan ucapan Jungkook yang membuatnya sakit kepala seperti kelebihan kadar gula. Sadar kecanggungan menguar, si muda yang pertama kali bersikap. Ia bangkit, membuat tubuh Taehyung terbaring sendiri di sofa hanya untuk mengubah posisi tidur menyamping di sisi Kim.

"Nah, begini baru benar."

Jungkook meraih lengan Taehyung untuk dibimbing melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang. Beralaskan lengan Taehyung yang lain untuk dijadikan bantal agar nyaman, Jungkook mencoba mencairkan suasana dan membiasakan Taehyung kalau saat ini, keduanya sudah berada satu tingkat di atas hubungan mereka sebelumnya. _Ah benarkah hanya satu tingkat_ _?_ Karena Taehyung saat ini seperti pemuda jantungan yang menaiki wahana ekstrim, pias dan lemas. Fase ini adalah yang terberat dan terhebat dalam hidupnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Sekarang keduanya bergelung, punggung Jungkook menempel pada dada Taehyung dan dengan sangat mencoba kembali fokus pada film yang sudah bermain setengah jalan.

Namun Taehyung hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di tengkuk Jungkook. Wajahnya memerah seperti lobster yang dikukus.

.

.

.

.

"Sial! Taehyung, berhentiㅡ"

Jungkook mencoba menghentikan pukulan Taehyung yang kedua pada Minwoo yang baru saja datang untuk menyapa. Ia mendorong tubuh Taehyung hingga terhuyung lalu membantu Minwoo untuk berdiri dan duduk di kursi bar. Jungkook berusaha melihat luka yang diakibatkan Taehyung pada hidung Minwoo yang mengeluarkan darah, mengindahkan Taehyung yang kesakitan pada jarinya.

Padahal malam ini, keduanya datang ke bar hanya untuk memberi tahu Namjoon perihal hubungan keduanya sekarang. Sedikit rumit, karena Jungkook pernah ditiduri Namjoon, lalu Taehyung dan Namjoon juga membantu Jungkook mendapatkan pelanggan untuk ditiduri. Dan tentu saja Taehyung sendiri juga pernah beberapa kali tidur dengan Namjoon. Dan hubungan vanila seperti ini sangatlah riskan di dalam hubungan bisnis mereka.

Jungkook terlalu fokus pada Minwoo dan tidak menyadari kalau Taehyung mati-matian menahan diri dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari bar. Jungkook meminta es batu pada bartender untuk mengompres hidung _hyung satu malam-nya_ ini. "Wah, Taehyung itu, kuat juga," Minwoo meringis saat dingin membuat indera perasanya perlahan kebal. "Padahal aku hanya datang untuk menyapa dan melihat apa ada kesempatan untuk merebutmu kembali, Jungkook." godanya.

"Hyung, jika kau serius maka aku akan memukul kepalamu dengan es batu ini hingga retak, pegang kata-kataku."

Jungkook menarik tangan Minwoo untuk mengadah lalu menyerahkan es batu yang terbalut sapu tangan itu. Beranjak pergi untuk mencari Taehyung yang sudah tidak terlihat di dalam bar. "Aku pergi," tutupnya. _Sialan_ , Jungkook disusahkan oleh dua orang sekaligus dalam satu menit.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan lebih dari satu jam, hanya untuk mencari Taehyung yang sedang kesal dan penuh drama mematikan ponselnya agar tidak bisa dihubungi. Taehyung ini canggung sekali dalam berpacaran tapi begitu ahli dalam pertengkaran. Ia berputar dalam radius beberapa kilometer, mencoba singgah ke beberapa bar lain yang mungkin saja akan didatangi oleh si bajingan Kim. Jungkook memutuskan kembali ke apartemen Taehyung untuk mengambil jaket yang lebih tebal. Sekarang sudah mulai musim gugur, ia tidak sanggup berjalan menghadang subuh dengan coat wolnya.

Namun begitu mendengar suara televisi dari dalam apartemen saat hendak memasukan kode sandi di _padlock_ , Jungkook jadi yakin kalau Taehyung sudah pulang, _Geez_! Ruangan yang disewa Taehyung itu gelap, hanya disinari cahaya dari tayangan fashion show di channel Fox. Ia mendengar Taehyung yang meracau sambil terbaring di atas sofa. Ada beberapa botol vodka dan _holy_ _shit_ Taehyung sudah meneguknya hingga mabuk berat.

"Taehyung," Jungkook memanggil basa-basi, ia kesal tapi lega karena pacarnya tidak bertingkah konyol dengan mabuk di bar atau tiba-tiba meniduri laki-laki lain. Dan saat Taehyung berdiri, berlari terhuyung lalu muntah di sisi meja makan dan membuat jejak muntahan hingga ke kamar mandi, Jungkook hanya bisa menghela napas dan membantu Taehyung yang kesusahan membuang sisa isi perutnya.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Kim _bastard_ Taehyung,"

Taehyung berjengit saat cahaya matahari terlalu menusuk ke retina matanya. Kepalanya serasa berputar, seperti digulingkan berulang kali di roller coaster. Ia merasa pengap juga karena Jungkook duduk di atas perutnya sambil melipat lengan di dadanya. Ia memfokuskan pandangannya yang mengabur, menemukan wajah Jungkook yang tertekuk. Ia rasanya ingin mengamuk lalu mengunyah seluruh kemaluan pria di muka bumi karena tubuh, otak, dan perasaan di hatinya tidak sinkron dan bertubrukan satu sama lain saat ini.

Lalu ia hanya bisa merasa pengap lagi karena Jungkook yang menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuhnya, memeluk tengkuk dan membiarkan wajahnya menempel di dada Jungkook yang sudah harum kayu-kayuan dan lili, dari sabun mandi Taehyung.

"Aku mau terimakasih lagi, karena kau lebih memilih pulang dan mabuk di rumah. Kalau kau sampai mabuk dan tidur dengan orang lain, ku pastikan penismu akan masuk dan dihisap oleh mulutmu sendiri. Mengerti?!"

Taehyung tertawa kecil lalu memeluk balik Jungkook, "Selamat pagi, Jeon Jungkook," ia membuat jeda diantara wajah keduanya, untuk memberikan ciuman selamat pagi.

"Taehyung, ciumanmu rasa _muntahan._ "

.

.

.

.

"Siapa suruh lebih pilih Minwoo dibanding pacarmu sendiri, hah?"

"Aku tidak punya pacar yang main pukul orang sembarangan," Jungkook meneguk jus mangganya santai. "Lagipula, aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri, jangan berlebihan."

"Oh jadi aku bukan pacarmu, begitu?"

"Mmm- mungkin?" Jungkook mengangkat kedua bahunya asal. Memang sengaja membuat Taehyung kesal.

"Jungkook, kau serius?"

"Oh ayolah Taehyung, aku pacar teladan yang membersihkan muntahan PACARNYA dari meja makan hingga kamar mandi tadi malam dan di sini lah aku sekarang, disidang karena sikap bodoh pacarnya sendiri," ucapnya sambil menekankan kata ' _pacarnya_ '.

Jungkook meletakan gelas kosongnya di nakas sebelah tempat tidur lalu bangkit dari sana. Ia kesal karena Taehyung masih saja belum mau mengerti perihal kejadian semalam dan malah memicu pertengkaran. Padahal ia sudah menjelaskan duduk perkaranya dengan kronologi yang mudah dipahami. Ia meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya untuk segera keluar dari ruangan berisi tempat tidur yang ditinggali Kim Taehyung.

"Jungkook aku mencintaimuㅡ" spontanitas yang membuat Taehyung meragukan eksistensinya sendiri.

'BLAMM!'

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras, Taehyung tidak tahu harus lega atau sedih. Lega karena ia akan sangat malu mengucapkan kata cinta yang menggelikan seperti itu dan Jungkok tidak mendengarnya, atau sedih karena ia mungkin tidak akan lagi _mengucapkan itu_ pada pacarnya sendiri. Barusan itu adalah ucapan langka yang kelangsungannya seperti komet melintas bumi.

Dan ketika pintu kamar itu kembali terbuka dan Jungkook muncul dari sana hanya untuk berucap 'Aku juga mencintaimu, Bodoh' Taehyung mendeklarasikan diri kalau ia akan menjadi kekasih super untuk Jeon Jungkook selamanya.

.

.

.

.

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Iseng ngetik dari jam tiga hahaha. Semoga kalian suka after story nya ya! Maaf kalau tidak

sesuai ekspektasi lol


End file.
